


A Poorly Timed Conversation

by DoctorTrekLock



Series: Resolution19 [51]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Stripper Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorTrekLock/pseuds/DoctorTrekLock
Summary: "I didn't like where we left our conversation," Cas continued, seeming not to notice the absolutely terrible timing."What's there to say?" Dean asked, frustration making his voice tight. He tugged on his thigh-high fishnets, making sure they were all the way up, a scant inch of skin showing below his tight lycra shorts. "I told you I loved you and you said thank you."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Resolution19 [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275806
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	A Poorly Timed Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I'm going to go take some clothes off now."  
> Source: My boss and I were talking about how that really only works in a work environment if you're in Minnesota in winter. I thought differently.
> 
> Originally posted November 27, 2019 as a bonus Resolution19 on [Tumblr](https://doctortreklock.tumblr.com/post/189332791332/a-poorly-timed-conversation-november-27-2019)

"Dean!"

Dean turned at the familiar gravelly voice. "Cas? What the hell are you doing here?" He scowled at the other man, but continued putting a stud through his earlobe. He was on a tight schedule, after all.

"I needed to speak with you." Cas looked seventeen kinds of out of place in the green room of Lawrence's premier gay strip club, what with his black suit and sapphire blue tie. Though the flasher trenchcoat...

Dean turned away from him to check his makeup in the mirror. "Little busy, Cas," he ground out.

"I didn't like where we left our conversation," Cas continued, seeming not to notice the absolutely terrible timing.

"What's there to say?" Dean asked, frustration making his voice tight. He tugged on his thigh-high fishnets, making sure they were all the way up, a scant inch of skin showing below his tight lycra shorts. "I told you I loved you and you said thank you."

"I've been thinking about it since you left--" _You mean when I stormed out and barely remembered to grab my pants and wallet_ , Dean mentally corrected "--and I have come to the conclusion that that was a 'stupid' thing to do."

And he did the damn air quotes, too. Dean couldn't believe he loved this dorky man so much. Hang on...

"You mean you called your brother and he told you it was stupid," Dean guessed.

Cas hesitated, then nodded. "Gabriel did say that it was one of the stupidest things he'd ever known me to do, if that helps," he offered.

Dean sighed. "Not really, Cas." He grabbed his breakaway chaps and started pulling them on. What? He had a thing for cowboys, okay?

"What do you want, Cas?" he asked tiredly, making sure the velcro was lined up properly on the seams.

"I would like to 'redo' our conversation from this morning," Cas said, determination shining through every syllable.

"Fine," Dean bit out, grabbing his shiny, low-cut vest and shimmying into it.

"Good morning," Cas said softly, and damn him, but Dean could picture the way the morning sunlight had filtered through the window of Cas's bedroom, alighting on every lock of his tousled hair and making his blue eyes glow...

Dean cleared his throat, keeping his eyes on the sheriff's badge he was pinning to his vest. "'Morning," he said, not even trying to match his soft whisper from that morning.

"What time's your show today?" Cas asked.

"Matinee at 2," Dean said, checking himself in the mirror and glancing at the clock. Two minutes.

"Do you want to go out for dinner afterwards?" Cas asked, just the same way he had that morning. "I think Jo's been experimenting with a new sauce combination."

And just the same way as he had that morning, Dean could feel affection for this man well up inside him, at the knowledge that he knew how much the Roadhouse and her owners meant to him. The way they were family. He closed his eyes. "I love you," he whispered.

He felt Cas take his hand. "I love you, too, Dean," he said gently. "So very much."

Dean whipped his head around and stared at Cas, but all he saw was honesty. He couldn't deal with this right now. For one thing, he was out of time.

"I'm going to go take some clothes off now," he said faintly around the lump in his throat.

"By all means, be my guest," Cas said, a wicked smile spreading across his face. He gently picked up the cowboy hat from Dean's dressing table and set it carefully on his head.

"Okay," Dean said, a bit dazed as he pulled his hand out of Cas's grasp and backed away towards the door. "Okay," he repeated, then turned and left quickly. He had a show to put on. And a man to ravish afterwards.


End file.
